Chilla
Chilla, the glacial yeti, is big, brawny, and earnest about walloping Trolls. With the help of the Element of Power, Kameo wears Chilla like a living fur coat. At her command, this blue yeti slings icicles, hurls foes, and swings Trolls around by their ankles. Chilla is a frosty whirlwind of destruction up close and at range. He has one of the longest ranged and most precise attacks in the game, and with the Spike Storm upgrade he can stun a swarm of enemies, toss them onto his back, and hurl them over a cliff or into a hazard for tons of Brutal Bonuses. You’ll also frequently need his climbing abilities to reach various areas in the game. Chilla is the sixth Elemental Warrior Kameo receives from Lenya, after rescuing her from Corallis. Chilla's alternate skin is found on a raised platform at the top level of the Ancient Tower through the Throne Room in the Enchanted Kingdom. Chilla and Major Ruin are required to reach it. History The shipwreck of the Tenth Age had scattered the queen's entourage near and far during a return voyage, and a group of elite guards were force to return to the enchanted kingdom through a cold and distant forest. Snow weighed heavily on the thick branches and constant storms obscured sight, but many of the guards reported that they had seen a tiny scurrying figure in the blizzard. Only when the queen later returned to this forest with her warriors could this mystery finally be solved - the guards had been accompanied by another Elemental Sprite. When captured, this sprite was resorted to its true identity: Chilla, whose powers kept the winter winds fresh and crisp. Abilities Basic Aim '''(LT) Aiming plants Chilla on the spot and leaves him able to concentrate on precision attacks, even on faraway enemies, as well as allowing him to get a better view of his surroundings. '''Ice spike (LT to Aim, RT to fire) When aiming, Chilla can remove some ammunition from his back and hurl it towards a distant target to take it out. If Chilla has a Troll on his back, he'll throw it. Failing that, Chilla will remove one of the spikes from his own back. Ice Pick When near an ice-covered surface, Chilla can use spears from his back and start to climb using the ice pick technique. Whilst Climbing, Chilla can bound quickly across the wall in one of four directions, or choose to let go and drop some distance, reattaching to the wall if he chooses. SpikeBack '''(RT) When moving normally, the spike back technique allows Chilla to grab a nearby enemy and impale them upon his spiky back, Once the enemy is impaled, it becomes a useful weapon: Either ammunition whilst aiming or has a melee weapon or both. Advanced '''Deep Chill (LT+RT while Aiming) (costs 2 elemental fruit) Deep Chill lets Chilla charge up an ice spear from his back until it is cold enough to instantly freeze any enemy it hits. The frozen enemy then waits helplessly for Kameo to finish it with; another attack or face an icy death some moments later. Spike Storm (LT+RT) (costs 2 elemental fruit) The Spike Storm technique summons a cascade of icy shards out of thin air, which fall to earth around Chilla and stun any enemies they hit. Chilla is unable to move while the shower is in progress. Slam Hammer (LT+RT while holding a troll) (costs 3 elemental fruit) When Chilla has an enemy in his hands as a melee weapon and wishes to dispose of them quickly, the Slam Hammer provides a finish so spectacular it earns a Brutal Bonus--Chilla slams the Troll into the ground, leaving it helpless. Extras Spirit Up (costs 1 elemental fruit) Increases the size of Chilla's spirit bar by one half. Trivia * The concept art for Chilla's card (B.B.Chilla) stands for Bad Blood Chilla. * likes, dislikes and favourite movie sections were taken from the Kameo website's description of Snare before it was redirected to Rare's current website. Category:Elemental Warrior Category:Ice Element Category:Ice Category:Characters